Emotions
by AngelHeartFire
Summary: The Beast is on the loose again. This time both Beast Boy and Raven both go into his mind. The sequal to Emotions:Beast Boy.


**Author's note. Hey. What's up? Here is the squeal to Emotions:Beast Boy. OCCness. I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, the world will really go up in smoke. So, enjoy reading.**

Beast Boy sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck. He told Raven half of his story. He told how his parents were like, how he became green, and when he finally got to Doom Patrol.

He laid down on his bed. He stared at the top bunk. He didn't know why, but his heart-felt lighter. He heard someone walk to his door. He sat up.

The person knocked. He sniffed the air. He smelled cheap hair gel and hairspray. He rolled his eyes. He got up and opened the door.

"What do you want, Robin?" He asked. Robin scowled at him. Beast Boy sighed. He crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Beast Boy. Today is training day. You are twenty minutes late." Robin said. Beast Boy hated training day. There was always a reason for him to fight Robin, which he mostly loses.

"Sorry. I have a lot of things on my mind." He said. Robin glared. He walked to the training room. Beast Boy followed him. Robin got into his stance. Starfire was fighting him first.

He stood beside Raven. He smiled at her. She glared, but she smiled softly. Robin cleared his throat. They looked at him. "Alright. Starfire-" Beast Boy tuned Robin out. He leaned against the wall.

He looked out the window. He watched the waves hit 'his' rocks. "Beast Boy, it's your turn." Robin said. Beast Boy shook his head.

Beast Boy looked at him and got into his stance. He attacked, and Robin knocked him down.

"You need to stop day dreaming and fight." He said. Beast Boy nodded. He was knocked down again. Beast Boy's eye sight turned red and he glared at Robin.

_"Harm him. He's beating you. He's so easy to break. Just close your eyes. I'll take things from here."_ He heard a voice say.

He knew it was the Beast. He fists were clenching and unclenching. He was about to lung, when he felt a hand on his. He blinked.

The hand felt cold compared to his. His hands were sweating. He looked down. The hand was pale and small, but it held a firm grip on his.

He looked up at Raven, but she was looking at Robin. His gaze was no longer red. He relaxed. After training was over, everyone went to their rooms.

Beast Boy stopped Raven. "Thank you." He said. She nodded and went in her room. Beast Boy walked in his room. "How did she calm me?" He thought.

He looked though his messes. He saw a faded yellow picture. He pulled it up. He sat down. He looked at it. _1995, Marie and Mark Logan. _It was taken a year before he was born. He flipped the paper over and saw his parents.

His dad had his arm around his mom. They were both smiling. This was before he was born. Beast Boy smiled at the picture.

He sighed. He put the picture down. He covered it and went to the top bunk. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

_Beast Boy was running around in the boat. He smiled. Someone caught him around the waist. He struggled a little. He heard laughing. _

_He turned his head and saw his mom. She was smiling at him. "Mommy." He whined. She rolled her eyes and put him down. He grinned and ran around again. _

_"Garfield. Be careful. The rapids are strong." He heard his father call out. "Okay." Beast Boy called back. He leaned against the railing and looked at the fish. _

_Suddenly the boat rocked a little. Beast Boy jumped in fear. "Mommy." He called out and ran to her. She held him._

_"Shh. It's okay. It's just a rapid." She said. He nodded, but was scared. "Marie, Garfield. Come in. Water is going to be splashing everywhere." Mark said. _

_They nodded and went inside. "Hey Gar, want a help steer?" Mark asked. Beast Boy smiled and nodded. "Alright." Mark said. _

_He picked Beast Boy up. Beast Boy grabbed the steering wheel. Mark whistling. Marie rolled her eyes, but laughed. _

_Suddenly the boat lunged. Marie fell to the ground, while Beast Boy was hit with the steering wheel. He bit his lip. Pain shot though him._

_They all fell to the ground. Marie grabbed Beast Boy. Mark stood up and looked outside. His eyes widen. He got back on the ground. _

_Mark crawled to them. He whispered into Marie's ear. Beast Boy couldn't hear. Tears ran down her face. "Okay." She said. _

_They looked at Beast Boy. Marie hugged him and kissed his forehead, so did Mark. Marie grabbed Beast Boy's shoulders._

_"Garfield, remember we will always love you, and we're proud of you." She said. Beast Boy got scared. "Mommy?" He asked. _

_She cried harder. "Garfield, we need you to fly to that tree." Mark said. "But-" "Now." His father roared. Beast Boy nodded. He shifted into a crow and flew out the window. _

_He landed on the branch and shifted back to human. He watched the boat crash into rocks and start to sink. Beast Boy screamed. He jumped into the water. He turned into a fish. _

_Before he could get to his parents, someone caught him. He shifted back into a human, and cried. _

Beast Boy sat up. Sweat and tears were running down his face. He gripped the railing on the bunk. He closed his eyes and watch the memory slowly disappear.

He jumped down and walked to the bathroom. He washed his face. "Beast Boy?" He heard someone say. He jumped and turned. It was Raven.

"Hey Rae." He said. "What are you doing up?" She asked. "Nightmare. You?" He asked. "Nightmare." She said. He nodded.

She walked past him and into the kitchen. He followed her. She pulled out her tea-pot and got her tea. Beast Boy opened the fridge and grabbed his soy milk.

He sat down and waited for Raven. Her tea was done, and she sat down too. They silently drank their drinks. "What was your nightmare about?" Beast Boy asked.

She stayed silent. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" He asked. She didn't answer. "To get to the other side." He said and laughed.

He stopped when she gave him a look. He coughed and looked around. "Beast Boy. What was your dream?" She asked.

"It's nothing." His voice was tight. She set down her cup and grabbed his hand. "I know it wasn't nothing. Now tell me." She said.

"Rae. I'm fine. It's nothing." He said. He couldn't tell her. She'll think he's weak and a loser. He already regrets it. He doesn't need someone to tell him about it.

She glared at him. "Fine." She said. He sighed in relief. "Azarth Metrion Zinthos." She said. "Raven, what are you-" She disappeared. He felt pain in his head.

He grabbed his head. Then it disappeared. He got up and looked around. He looked at the roof, 'his' rocks, the training room, and her favorite book store.

He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at Raven's door. "Last place to check." He thought. He keyed in her password and walked in.

He looked around. "Rae?" He called out. No answer. He walked in. He saw her mirror on the floor. "She must have went in there." He thought.

He picked up the mirror and waited for the hand. Instead of the hand being black, it was green. His eyes widen, and he was pulled in.

He landed on his back. Pain shot though him. He sat up. He looked around. He was in a jungle. He stood up. "I don't remember this from last time." He thought. He heard voices.

He slowly walked to the yelling. He couldn't tell who it was. After walking and tripping over vines, he finally found the voices. He hid behind a tree and looked.

His jaw dropped. There was Raven and three of him. "Why did you call me here?" She asked. "You didn't do your favor." The middle Beast Boy said.

Raven's eyes turned a little white. "I have done your favor." She hissed out. "Then why did the Beast almost take over?" He asked. "I don't know. My emotions and I have discusd it. We can't come up with an answer." She said.

"Favor? The Beast? Why are they talking about?" He thought. The youngest one looked around. His eyes looked right at Beast Boy. The boy pulled on Raven's sleeve.

She looked at him, and he pointed at Beast Boy. Her eyes widen in shock. Beast Boy got up. He walked over to them. "Who are they?" He asked.

Raven looked at them. They nodded. Raven then looked at him. "Beast Boy, these are your emotions. Upset, Knowledge, and Brave." She answered.

Beast Boy looked at them. "I have emotions." He said. They nodded. Upset hugged him. Tears were going down his face. Beast Boy felt really upset.

He patted his head. "It's okay. Why are you crying?" He said. "The...Beast...tried to...take over...and...our...parents." Upset cried out.

"How did you get here?" Raven asked. "I was looking for you. I thought you went into your mind, but instead went to mind." He said.

Raven nodded. Then her eyes flashed white. "You went into my room, without my permission!" She hissed. "Um, no?" He asked. She glared. He swallowed and looked away.

"Where is the Beast?" Beast Boy asked. The three emotions looked away. "It broke the chains. I have built a cage, but we can't catch it." Knowledge said.

"We...need...your help." Upset said. Beast Boy smiled. "We will." He said. Raven nodded. Upset smiled. Beast Boy patted his head. Upset ran to Raven and grabbed her hand.

Beast Boy watched in surprised as Raven held Upset's hand. Beast Boy shook his head and smiled. They walked beside the river.

Beast Boy looked at his emotions. "Why are they different ages?" He thought. "Because your mind works weird. The emotion you feel the most is the youngest, and the one you feel the least is the oldest." Knowledge said.

Beast Boy jumped a little. Knowledge, Brave, and Upset smiled. Beast Boy shook his head. "Why is there only three of you?" He asked.

"I believe we are, because you feel us the most. There was a fourth one, but it left." Knowledge said. "A fourth one?" Beast Boy and Raven said at the same time.

The three looked at each other. "Love." Brave said in a cold voice. A bush appeared on Beast Boy's face. Raven's glare harden. She looked away from them.

He rubbed the back on his neck. "How do we get the Beast?" Beast Boy asked. "We have to lure it again." Knowledge said. Raven nodded.

They heard a huge roar. "Find it." Beast Boy said. Raven glared at him. He shrugged. They ran towards the roar. The Beast was slashing trees, vines, and bushes.

"It wasn't this bad last time." Raven said. "It only acts like this when it's hurt, and a new emotion is coming." Knowledge said. "The...Beast...hates new...emotions." Upset said.

"Why?" Raven asked. "It makes it harder to take control." Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him. His face was hard to read. He stared at the Beast.

"Beast Boy is right. When new emotions come, it is harder to control his mind. The new emotion is very active, and it wants to run its way for a while." Knowledge said.

Beast Boy watched the Beast moving around. "I think I can lure it. Where's the cage?" He asked. "The Beast feels the calmest at the waterfall." Knowledge said.

Beast Boy moved forward. Someone grabbed his arm. He turned his head. It was Raven. "Be careful. Even in your mind, you can still get hurt." She said.

"I promise to be careful." He said. She nodded. "I'm helping you." Brave said. Beast Boy nodded. "Go to the cage. We'll come with the Beast." He said.

Upset, Knowledge, and Raven left. Beast Boy started toward the Beast. Brave walked behind him. "What's the plan?" Brave asked.

Beast Boy looked at him. He grinned with fangs. "Just follow my lead." He said. Brave nodded.

Raven looked at the cage. It was huge with steel bars. Raven looked at Knowledge. "What did Love do?" She asked. The boys froze.

"Why do you think he did anything?" Knowledge asked. "When Brave said Love's name, he was angry and upset." She answered. He looked away.

"We are always upset when an emotion left. But this one was different. Beast Boy hasn't felt this way since our parents died and another person." He said.

"He felt it with Terra." She said. Knowledge's head snapped towards her. His eyes were widen. "No. It wasn't Terra." Upset said.

They both jumped. They turned towards him. "What?" Raven asked. Upset stared at her. "It wasn't Terra he was in love with." He said.

"But she was all he talked about." She said. He shook his head. "Beast Boy loved that she gave him attention, but he loved someone else." He said.

Upset walked to the cage. Raven's heart skipped. "He loved another person. But who?" She thought. She looked at Knowledge. "He's right." He said. She nodded.

They heard a huge roar. They ran to the cage. They grabbed the rope, that was tied to the cage door, and pulled it.

Beast Boy was knocked to the ground, and air was knocked out of his lungs. Pain shot though his body.

He watched Brave turn into a T-rex and attack the Beast. The Beast grabbed Brave and threw him. He shifted back to human form and landed beside Beast Boy.

He rubbed his head. "That hurt." He muttered. Beast Boy smiled sadly. He nodded. Beast Boy shifted into a mouse and ran to the Beast.

He then turned into a mongoose. He bit the Beast's foot. The Beast roared. Beast Boy winced. It hurt his ears. He shifted back to human form.

He held his ears. Brave grabbed Beast Boy's arm. He dragged him back. "You really got it mad." He said. Beast Boy shrugged. It glared at them. "Let's go." Beast Boy said.

They ran to the waterfall. Beast Boy saw the cage. He looked behind him. The Beast was running after them. He smiled. He kept running to the cage.

When they came very close to the cage, they drove to the side. The Beast ran right into the cage. Raven, Knowledge, and Upset dropped the rope.

The door closed with a bang. The three emotions sighed in relief. The portal appeared. Beast Boy was hugged by Upset, so was Raven.

They said their goodbyes. When they got close to the portal, they felt the ground shake. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm, so they wouldn't fall.

When the ground stopped, someone was kneeling on the ground. He looked up. It was another Beast Boy, but it was Knowledge's age.

He smiled at Raven. Knowledge, Brave, and Upset looked at him in confusion and in wonder. Beast Boy glared.

"Who are you?" He asked. The new emotion looked at him. He smiled. "That's for you to find out." He said. Then he pushed Raven and Beast Boy though the portal.

They landed in Raven's room. Raven groaned. Beast Boy rubbed his head. They stood up. Raven rubbed her forehead. "At least I didn't get snot on me." She muttered.

Beast Boy smiled. "Thanks Rae." He said. She nodded. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Raven froze and looked at him.

"Night, Rae." He said and went to his room. Raven's heart stopped. She lifted her hand to her cheek. She smiled softly.

**Author's Note. I just love making you guys read long stories. So, who's the new emotion? Sadly, I am making a third story. Oh, well. Thank you numbur13m, for Beast Boy's parents' death. By the way how BB's died, did not go that way, that's how I made it happen. It till next time, bye.**


End file.
